Zephyr Lumiere
''"Titles mean nothing, unless you prove who you are." Zephyr is one of the many party members in Star Strike Chronicles. He is the Male Lead, and is the main protagonist alongside Skye Hikari. He is the oldest member of Star Strike, and is the leader of the group, and is next in line to be President of Lumiere Inc. Zephyr is the younger brother of Aqua and Eila, and older brother of Tandy and Suzie. He's also related to Luna Zedler , being cousins. Appearance and Personality Zephyr, or "Zeph" for short, just turned 17 a few months before the events of Star Strike Chronicles. He has chocolate brown hair, that is slightly messy, turquoise colored eyes with long lashes, and is slightly tanned. He stands at "6'2", and has a lean body, with abs. Some have commented on his body, which leads him to be rather confused. Durning the game, he wears a black collared jacket, that reaches his thighs, with blue electrical patterns on the right sides of his arms. Another electrical pattern is seen on the bottom of his jacket. Underneath his jacket, which is opened, he wears a crisp, white collared shirt, and black pants and blue and white shoes. He wears black fingerless gloves, and attached to his jacket, is a sword sheath. Zephyr is calm, cool, and collected, and kind, making him a fair leader. His main strength is being able to strategize. At a young age, he was trained to be a leader, making him mature and wise, with high knowledge of the universe. With a sharp, observant mind, he's capable of leading his own team, and the Agents themselves. Zeph is dependable, and easy to get along with, allowing him to make friends easily. Although he seems flawless, he has trouble dealing with his emotions deep down. Sometimes they let him make rash decisions. Since he was expected to be a leader at a young age, he had to deal with a lot of pressure to work hard to live up to people's expectations of him, making him deal with pressure difficultly. With his inner feelings and his struggles, he was able to overcome them eventually, in the Tower of Trials, when he was placed in exams to see if he was worthy of being a leader. After succeeding, he became the Commander. He's shown to highly regard his friends, and cares deeply for them. Most notable interactions, include him with Skye, Shadow Hikari and Luna, those of who are closest to him. With his kind and calm persona, this allows him to have close ties with everyone, and many respect him as a leader. He cares for everyone in general, and is shown to worry for Skye the most, due to her many disappearances and mysterious nature. Although Skye is not aware of it until much later, Zephyr knows a decent amount of Skye's past, and has witnessed an event that changed her life. His parents were friends with Skye and Shadow's parents, making them become friends for the longest time, out of anyone else in Star Strike. The three used to be very close, until Skye became distant and pushed herself away from everyone. Aside from this, he and Shadow were best friends, and together, with Leaf, they used to play together a lot when they were little. Unlike Shadow, who thinks optimistically and idealistically, Zephyr is known to think rather pragmatically, weighing all consequences and benefits in decisions. As he thinks pragmatically, this allows him to apply to logic well, and this allows him to make good decisions. With his leadership, he later gets promoted to Commander, before the end of Part I. Like his cousin Luna, he tends to be a bit sarcastic at times, but to a lesser extent, and likes to tease his fellow peers. Others have referred to him as "spiteful", or a "troll". It was stated that the only one who could really troll him, was Luna. He likes to tease Shadow and Aurora the most, calling Aurora "Stumbles". He has a rather sardonic and witty sense of humor. On occasion, he is shown to break the fourth wall, but doesn't seem to be aware of it as much as Spark and Leaf are. Despite his cool personality, he is noted by Skye, to have a rather "dorky" side to him. Zephyr isn't afraid to show it, and openly talks about his love for history, comic books, and other activities, deemed "dorky". He can be rather silly at times, and can be a little flustered and awkward around Skye, leading Luna to tease him. There has been times, where he's lost his cool, in embarrassing moments. Interestingly, despite his sharp attention to detail, he seems to be unaware that he has many fangirls, fanboys, and fanclubs. Abilities As an Agent Like all Agents of Lumiere, he has supernatural ablities, such as stamina, strength, intelligence, speed, agility, endurance, durablitity, etc. Combat Although he's not as fast as Skye, and her Strength growths are a bit higher than Zephyr's, he has higher Evasion and more balanced statuses, making him incredibly useful in battle. He's quite skilled in battle, and is shown to be able to hold his own in a fight easily, even in his earlier Agent days. He is noted to be quickly catching up to his older sister Aqua, ability-wise, and later on starts to be just as strong as she is. He tends to attack with many backward blows and front blows, instead of leaping in the air and doing backflips and frontflips. Although he's capable of doing so, he tends to fight when standing on the ground. He can easily jump off of far distances and can unleash powerful blows and winds from his blade. A decent amount of his moves involve him using horizontal and vertical vaccuum waves that turn into wind and can cut his opponents or sweep them away. He also has some moves that involve him launching rays from his sword, and moves involving him spinning, twirling, and creating spirals with his aura. He serves as a main attacker, alongside Skye, and it's best to have the two Pair Up. When paired with Skye, she can boost his Speed and Strength, making him into a full-blown powerhouse. He can boost Skye's Evasion, making her difficult to hit. It's well suggested to pair these two together, as once paired up, they will both be extremely valuable to the party. Zephyr tends to be more of a long range attacker with his Magic attacks, but is still pretty good at attacking near the opponent. Weapon Wielding Zeph wields a sword in battle. Both Skye and Zephyr are the sword wielders in Star Strike, but Skye uses quicker, `shorter and thicker blades, while Zephyr uses longer and thinner blades. He can attack quickly, and is able to transfer his aura from his body, into his blades, allowing him to use Magic moves, that involve many vacuum cuts, waves, slices, and crosses into the air. Magic Zephyr can't heal, and serves as a main attacker. But aside from this, he can use a decent amount of Magic, in his Magic moves, and are proved to be pretty powerful. Although he can use all elements, a large amount of his moves tend to be Wind Elemental, including his Ultimate Move: Eternal Tempest, uses Wind. Aura Sensory Like all members of the Lumiere Bloodline, Zephyr can sense auras easily. Whether it's the type, element, location, etc, Zephyr can sense it. Intelligence One of Zephyr's greatest traits is his intelligence. His intellect allows him to be a capable leader. His mental capacities, most notably as a strategist or tactician; allows him to formulate battle plans, allowing his team to go to victory. He was able to outsmart his enemies multiple times to achieve victories. His intelligence has earned praise from his family, agents, and many others. Taking advantage of his normally calm nature, Zephyr rarely loses his composure, allowing him to make accurate choices during intense moments. Surprisingly astute for his age, he is highly aware of his surroundings, and is able to formulate strategies clearly this way. He's also very resourceful, and his pragmatic thinking allows him to minimize losses. Many of his strategies worked well, and lead Star Strike to success. From these traits, Zephyr is able to easily focus on all data acquired to quickly and effectively analyse the situation to discern how an opponent's techniques works, devise counters, anticipate enemy actions, and quickly form effective plans He also is noted to have high knowledge of the world, and it's backgrounds, letting him relate to past events. He understands mechanics, sciences, etc, that allows him to think of things throroughly. And he can detect the amount of skills people have by their abilities, allowing him to know if a job is too hard for certain Agents, and this allows him to be able to measure people's limits. Technology Even though he's not known for skill with technology like Stream, he can use it to a great amount. With his knowledge of how things work, this allows him to use it effectively. In the Final Battle, Zephyr was shown to be able to ride a hovercraft and fight while on it decently well. Miscellanous He's shown to be rather strong from the beginning of the game, and is seen to grow increasingly unstoppable as the story progresses. Although he's not as strong as a Host, he's strong enough to hold his own in a fight against one. In his fight with the Undead Skye, he is seen to be able to take the Undead on with ease, and was able to land a large amount of attacks to injure it, before being defeated for a moment. It seems that Zephyr might have a high tolerance to pain, as he was able to go through severe scratches, burns, and wounds in his fight against an Undead Host in the beginning of the game in his first mission. He was able to aid Skye in her secret missions, despite not knowing what she was doing. Skye notes that Zephyr would be pretty useful to have to help. With his intellect, he is pretty sharp minded at times. In a Pair Up Scenario with Skye, he noticed that Skye was injured, at ease, even though it was almost completely unnoticeable. He tends to notice every little detail around him. He knows everything about how the Lumiere Base works along with a lot of their advanced technology, allowing him to be able to use it effectively. It was implied that Zephyr is a good teacher. Before going on missions, he taught Cynthia how to fight, and because of his teachings, Cynthia was able to fight extremely well for her age of 10, and was almost considered to be a prodigy. Because of this, many have sought out to get teaching from him. On another note, Zephyr is mentioned by Stream to have a rather good taste in fashion, much to his amusement. Others have stated that he has a rather "feminine" side to him, which confuses him. He also seems to not be able to handle some embarrassing moments, such as when Stream put up embarrassing recruitment posters everywhere, he flipped out. Relationships (WARNING: SPOILERS.) Family It is mentioned that Zephyr has a rather large family, since Lumiere is rather powerful and extended. In a later cutscene, his father reveals that the entire Lumiere family was from another world. *Zephyr's Father- Mr. Lumiere is very proud of Zephyr, and the two are seen on good terms. Although not too much is seen regarding their relation, it seems to be highly professional. Zephyr has felt pressure from his father at times, mainly when he gets promoted to Commander. His father is one of the only people who can really get to him emotionally, and when Zephyr was forced to fight him in a trial to see if he's worthy of being a Commander, he was hesistant, but after his father snapped him out of it, he succeeded. *Zephyr's Mother- Little is shown, and his mother rarely appears. They get along, and his mother even teases Zephyr at times, much to his chagrin. *Aqua Lumiere- The sister Zephyr is closest to. It is revealed that Aqua was supposed to be next in line to be president of Lumiere Inc, but stepped down, to fight mainly, and to give it to Zephyr. The reason behind this, was because she felt Zephyr would do better than her. The two are seen to be really close, and Aqua used to train Skye and Zephyr when they were younger. Their closeness was first seen, when Aqua was missing, and Zephyr was seen to be worried about her, and was willing to do anything to find her. Another instance, was when Aqua was nearly dead, and Zephyr made sure she was within medical reach at all costs. Both are seen to have the most in common, between the Lumiere siblings, due to the fact that both are leaders and respect one another, and cannot heal, and prefer fighting. *Eila Lumiere- Eila is shown to be rather fond of her little brother, and she was seen to be grateful when Zephyr came to her aid, when a city was being attacked. The two are seen to interact a lot, and Eila sometimes teases Zephyr. *Tandy Lumiere- Not much interaction is shown, but it's implied that they get along. Tandy is rather quiet, but was seen at Zephyr's bedside, when he collapsed. *Suzie Lumiere- One of Zephyr's greatest fans. She views her older brother as her hero, and wishes to be everything like her brother. The two trust each other greatly, and Zephyr is rather fond of her. *Other Relatives- They respect him. It is mentioned by Luna that they have many other relatives, cousins, etc. *Luna Zedler- These cousins seem to have more of a sibling type relationship than cousins. Luna knows the most about Zephyr, and is shown to be highly supportive of her older cousin. She likes to tease him and mess around with him a lot, and this implies that she is most fond of Zephyr, and that Zephyr is her favorite cousin, since Luna likes to tease people she is attached to. Both can be quite the trolls and jokers, and are an interesting duo when it comes to teasing people. Luna likes to call Zephyr "Cuz", a lot. In the Labyrinth, Luna sacrifices herself to save the rest of the team, and tells Zephyr to leave her. Zeph is hesitant, but Luna was able to convince him to leave, by telling him how important he was, and how he shouldn't let anything get in the way to keep him from doing his job. This infers that Luna respects him and that Luna is one of the only who can get to him emotionally. He is devastated and is hesistant to leave her, but Luna yells for him to quickly leave. She tells him that he's a good person, but if he let's his emotions get in the way, he's just as weak as the rest of them, and this manages to convince him to leave and succeed in the mission. He leaves, and apologizes to Luna, calling her "Cousin" for the first time, and Luna is touched. He views her as a dear friend, and is willing to support her no matter what. Star Strike (Multiple Spoilers) Shadow Hikari "Shadow, you were my best friend." Zephyr's best friend since they were children. These two knew each other when they were little, because their parents were close friends, and they would come over to each other's houses. Shadow and Zephyr became friends right on the spot, along with Skye before she changed. The two get along well, despite their differences. They respect each other, and Zephyr likes to tease Shadow at times. In the beginning, it seems that Shadow and Zephyr have something of a friendly rivalry over who can tease each other more. When they were younger, Shadow and Zephyr, along with Leaf used to play together a lot. Even though they were friends with all of Star Strike, Zephyr and Shadow used to play with Leaf the most. Shadow seems to be the guy that understands Zephyr the most, and can tell when he's feeling down. When Zephyr was sad when he revealed how much he knew about Skye, Shadow was seen to be the one most concerned for Zephyr, and pleaded for Skye to talk to him. Shadow seems to accept Zephyr as a love interest for Skye, as he's joked about them. There has been one occasion when he disapproved, when there was a misunderstanding between Zephkye in a Scenario, and Skye got mad at Zephyr because she thought he made a comment about her "melons" (Even though he didn't, and Luna the troll, made it look like it.) and Skye blasted Zephyr into the sky and sent him flying. Shadow came in at that time, and was shocked at what Zeph "said", after Luna told him. When Shadow is presumed dead, during the events of the Lumiere Base being nearly destroyed, Zephyr looks saddened, and is about to cry, but toughens up for Shadow's sake. He didn't have time to mourn, he had to move on, and he knew that Shadow wouldn't have wanted him to greave for him like that. When Shadow is revealed to not be dead, Zephyr looks overjoyed, and the two go back to what they were. On occasion, Zephyr teases Shadow. Both like to joke around from time to time, and when Aurora punched Shadow in the face, Zephyr was laughing. Another time, Zephyr passive aggressively remarks that Shadow didn't have the greatest fashion sense. A few times, Shadow teased Zephyr about being the oldest, and joked about him being an "old fogey". The two became brothers-in-law, when Zephyr married Skye in the good ending. Aurora Candor "Come on, Stumbles!" Aurora was friendly with Zephyr, and the two seemed to have something of a sibling-type relationship. Aurora seems to be the one that Zephyr teases the most, because of her relation to Shadow, and referred to her as "Stumbles." He was always rather curious to how Aurora could be so clumsy, and he often questions it. In return, Aurora has on a few occasions, called Zephyr out on it, with his affection for Skye, much to his embarrassment. He seems to be able to raise Aurora's confidence easily, when he reassures her, telling her that she is important to Star Strike with her Magic abilities. Not too much is known about their childhood together, but it's likely that they hung out, because Aurora was close to Shadow, and Shadow was Zephyr's best bud. She was seen trying to make Zephyr feel better a few times, when Zephyr showed a more unstable side to him. Aurora was able to reassure him, and tell him how much of a great leader he was, and Zephyr gratefully thanked her for it. Their sibling like relationship is shown, when Aurora often heals him. When Shadow was presumed to be killed by an Undead, Aurora was about to rush in, out of anger to kill anything in sight. Blaze and Zephyr were seen holding her back, and Zephyr was able to stop her, showing that she trusted Zeph greatly. They were seen fighting alongside each other often, and many of his strategies included Aurora. This made her feel useful and grateful. Aurora was seen looking out for Zeph on a few occasions, and was always on top of things whenever he was injured. They actually became in-laws, in the good ending, when it revealed that Skye and Zephyr had a child, and Aurora and Shadow did as well. Leaf Underwood Along with Shadow, Zephyr and Leaf were playmates when they were little. Leaf and Shadow often played with Zephyr at his house, and the two had something of a rivalry. The two are seen to be rivals at times, for Skye's affection, albeit only on Leaf's side. Zephyr never showed any animosity towards Leaf, and Leaf later accepted that Skye was in love with Zephyr, and he realized it was only an infatuation type fantasy, and Zephyr's feelings were real. Zephyr didn't really seem to mind that Leaf liked her, and didn't blame him for it. Comically, when Leaf made a comment about her boobs, Zephyr exclaimed "She's not for you! Not for you!", the first instance of rivalry with him, but this could've been because he was just being protective. Leaf often breaks the fourth wall, which confuses Zephyr, even though he sometimes does it himself. As weird as Leaf is, Zephyr doesn't seem to mind him, and finds him funny. Leaf often called Zeph out on it, whenever Zephyr was being dorky, such as when he was rambling about history. Leaf also likes to call Zephyr "old", which makes him go: -_- Overall, Leaf appears to be the third closest of Zephyr's platonic relationships. They team up a few times in the story, and Zephyr has praised Leaf for his Ultimate Move's awesomeness, much to the latter's enjoyment. Spark Knight One of Spark's favorite training partners. Spark likes to train with Zephyr, and highly respects his strength, and even calls him "Boss" at times. They interact the least, but they seem to be on good terms and are good friends.Along with Leaf, Zephyr often has no idea what she's talking about when she breaks the fourth wall. He understands Spark's feelings for Leaf, and is rather supportive of her. He's seen helping her train at times. Spark often likes to train with him because he's one of the strongest on the team, something that Spark even said herself. It's revealed that Spark looks up to Zeph, and the reason why she's so competitive with him, is because he inspires her to be strong. She has comforted Zephyr on occasion, and believes in Zephyr no matter what. She views him as a valued friend. Blaze Stryker Both are mature and calm. Again, not too much is shown between these two, but Zephyr has saved Blaze's life on one occasion, when Blaze's stone was taken away, and Zephyr got it and threw it to him, allowing him to transform, and defend himself. Blaze was grateful for this, and this shows that they are good friends. Zephyr himself thinks that Blaze is cool, and admires his Animorph abilities, and the feeling is mutual, with Blaze admiring his swordplay. Despite the fact that they respect each other and work well together, even Blaze is rather exasperated at Zephyr's dorkiness. And even Blaze has no idea how silly he can be. He is rather amused with Zephyr's other sides to him. Even Blaze takes him seriously at all times, and sometimes can't tell when Zephyr's being sarcastic or not. Glacieus Thorn Glacieus often refers to Zephyr as "Zephie", showing that they're friends, since Glacieus has a habit of giving those he's friends with nicknames. Zephyr sometimes calls him "Glacy", as well. Zephyr finds Glacieus intruiging and funny, while Glacieus thinks Zephyr is "Awesomesauce." In a Scenario, Glacieus tries to steal brownies from Zephyr, and when Zephyr is asleep, Glacieus pounces on him and swipes them. Zephyr wakes up, and is like "What the heck?" Zephyr is rather exasperated with him, but still agrees to give him brownies to make him happy. Stream Tennant With Stream's motherly nature, she often assists Zephyr with leading, serving as something of a manager. Although she's not really a leader, she often helps look out for the team and often gives Zephyr reports for the conditions. Zephyr appreciates this, and Stream is shown to be rather formal with Zephyr, sometimes calling him "Captain" or "Commander". Despite her formality, they're good friends. Although they both get along, there has been a few times when Zephyr was seen to be exasperated. And instance, is when Stream was going a little overboard in her caretaking, and she was being a little too overly cautious, such as clearing the gravel on the roads so people wouldn't trip. Another instance, was when Stream put up posters all over the campgrounds and cities, that said "Zephyr wants YOU, to join the Agency", with a rather embarrassing picture of Zephyr shirtless and holding a sword and shield. Stream apologizes to Zephyr when he asks her about it, and reveals that she just wants to help, and Zephyr thanks her for it. Skye Hikari "Skye, are you alright?" Both are leaders, but in different ways. They interact the most, and are both respectful of one another. They were friends as children, and were revealed to be really close, the best of friends back before the exams. When Skye changed, neither forgot their past, and as time went on, more was revealed about their feelings. Unknown to Skye, Zephyr was aware of her past, at least an idea of how it happened. He didn't know the entire story, or with her and the Risen, until she revealed it to the whole party. Despite this, he knew about Skye's disappearances. Because of his insomnia, he would stay up late at night, and coincidentally, he would see Skye sneaking out. In the beginning of the game, when Skye first appears saving him, he is a bit flustered around her and is seen trying to be closer to her, and it's fairly evident that he has feelings for her. He shows concern for her wellbeing, and it's revealed that even when they were young, he would watch over her, making sure she's alright. Zephyr cares for her romantically, and platonically, since she was technically one of Zephyr's first friends. He's always one of the first seen by her bedside, and is always there to catch her when she falls. Their relation deepens, when Zephyr confronts Skye about her disappearances, and since Skye had no other choice, she let him accompany him to defeat Risen, as she lied to him, saying that it was what she was doing. Through this, and Skye helping Zephyr become a leader, they became closer, and a lot of Skye's other sides to her was revealed. It's revealed in one scene, where Skye comes back from her mission alone, that Zephyr knows that Skye's lying to him, but he doesn't know why. He starts to find out more and more about what is going on, and when Skye finally reveals everything, he is shocked. Later, he tells her that he was there on the night of the exams, and he saw her injured, but didn't know how it happened. It's also revealed that days before, he told Skye how he felt about her, and that she felt the same way. Zephyr asks her how she feels about everything, that she's dying, and Skye shows emotion for the first time, and starts to cry, telling him that it's hard for her to see a lot of it happening because of her and not being able to do much about it. Calmly, Zephyr hugs her to comfort her and he tells her that he'll be there for her, and that she shouldn't hold everything in. In their Pair Up Scenarios together, Skye was shown to be more distant around him than anyone else. In one, Skye was rather cold to him. Zephyr respected that, but noticed that Skye was injured, and was hiding it. A detail that nobody else noticed. In another one, Zephyr had a bad medical allignment, and it couldn't be healed easily. Skye came over to him with a concoction that she made herself with ingredients that were found in very difficult and dangerous locations. Zephyr asks her why she was willing to go so far to do something like that for him, and Skye hesitantly tells him that she cares for him deeply. ''"Sometimes, she would just stare into space, at the scenery for a few seconds. At first, I didn't understand what it meant. But now, I realized that she's doing this to try to remember her last time here." Although he's saddened that Skye is going to die, he accepts it, and promises that he will fufill Skye's wish, which was to restore the world after everything was all over. This shows how strong Zephyr is, inside and outside, as he accepted what was going to happen, albeit sadly, but he was going to be strong for the people he cared about. In a scene, a bit before the Final Battle, it was revealed that Zephyr was in the Seal of Wisdom, trying to find a way to save her, to prevent her death, and Skye is touched by this. Zephyr has feelings for her that extend to love, and it's likely that he's been in love with her all along. He loves to hug her, and whenever Skye let's go too soon, he complains. He seems to be perfectly comfortable with being dorky around her, also. They seem to be rather comfortable around each other quite a bit after Part II. He's oblivious to how she feels about his abs, and when she drops her sword when she seems him shirtless, he's confused. In the good ending, a girl named Astrid is seen with some children. The girl looks like Zephyr and Skye. She has Skye's dark hair and Zephyr's turquoise eyes, which hints that they ended up together if Skye lived. Cynthia Hikari Cynthia is very affectionate towards Zephyr, like a younger sister towards an older brother. Which will actually happen if Skye lives, Cynthia will be his sister in law. Although Cynthia is affectionate in general, she loves Zephyr like an older brother, and is well aware of a possible in law arrangement. The two became close, because Zephyr taught Cynthia how to fight, and because of his teaching, Cynthia was considered to be a prodigy for her age level. Other Agent Leaders and Agents Ava, Sunny, and Elena are all seen to respect Zephyr greatly. Zephyr refers to them as "Captain", which shows that he is rather formal with them, and treats them with the upmost respect. The Agents all look up to him, and follow his orders. Due to their high expectations of him, he sometimes feels pressured and doesn't know what to do. Other than that, he seems to value his allies. Panda The Panda resides at the Lumiere House, and has for a very long time. Zephyr seems to really like the Panda, and finds him to be cute. The Panda often gives Zephyr deals, and sometimes gives him free stuff. He's rather affectionate towards Zephyr, and Zephyr seems to be able to communicate with it. They both worked together to help out Skye on the night of the exams when she was injured. Quotes "I'm a slave to my own emotions." "Death won't separate us, nothing will." "I won't forget you." "This is why you hesitated, when I told you." "Don't hold it in. Let everything out, everything." "Grab a napkin Shadow. You just got served." "Hey Skye, do you want some help with those melons you have? W-wait! That's not what I meant!" "I feel like a teenage hearthrob." "Would you like some aloe vera? You just got burned!" "Pew pew, pew pew!" "I'm not Zephyr! I'm the Masked Garnet!" "Score one for Loren. Stumbles: Zero." "Please don't tell me this is going to be a running gag..." "She's not for you! NOT FOR YOU!" "Just how much of an old fart do you think I am?!" "WHY MEEEEEE?!" "YES! I, ZEPHYR LUMIERE, LEADER OF STAR STRIKE, MAIN LEAD OF STAR STRIKE CHRONICLES, COMMANDER OF STAR STRIKE, AND AGENT OF LUMIERE, AM BUYING MAKEUP! LITTLE THINGS THAT GIRLS USE, BUT DON'T NEED, FOR ME AND MY MANLINESS TO COMPREHEND, MAKEUP!" Trivia *He and his sisters all have turquoise colored eyes. *Zephyr was originally meant to be more of an upbeat, happy go lucky character. The creator mentioned that in earlier development, he was going to be more of a "Sora" character, that was more cute and silly. *He's the second most popular overall character in SSC. And number one for male characters. *Zephyr means Prince of the West Wind in Greek, and Lumiere means Light in French. Each character has a certain element. *His name is pronounced differently than how it's supposed to be pronounced in Greek. In the game, his name is pronounced Ze-Fear, instead of Ze-Fur *He resides in a mansion *Zeph's been compared to Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia, Jade Curtiss from Tales of the Abyss, and Tenebrae from Tales of Symphonia 2, because of his rather teasing and mature nature, followed by his sarcastic and dry humor. *He seems to like the color, electric blue. *The official pairing for him and Skye is Zephkye, which is also the most popular pairing in the Star Strike Chronicles fandom, and so far in Chronicles Series *The fans appear to like him for his humor and leadership, and it's also noted that girls like him for his looks... Zephyr has received extremely positive reception for his backstory, leader skills, intellect, and his flaws that make him realistic. *He has a six pack abs, although the rest of him is rather lean. *Zephyr is shown to be rather modest, as he seems to be unaware that people like his abs and his "hotness". *There are multiple running gags that involve Zephyr. When he trolls people, when he has his sarcastic comments, when being dorky, and when people take him seriously when he doesn't mean it. *People tend to take Zephyr rather seriously, even when he says the most ridiculous things that were meant to be sarcastic. Category:Agent Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Star Strike Category:Male Category:Party Category:Male Lead Category:Main Character